Her Mothers Keeper
by xglittergigglesx
Summary: Sora Takenouchi has taken care of her alcoholic mother ever since she was 5, when her dead beat father left them. But after moving to Odiaba, she meets some people who make her realise that at age 19, she has to start living for herself. SORATO
1. Chapter 1

**_This is my first Digimon story, so I'm pretty excited. Which is kinda sad if I think about it!!_**

**_Anyway, it's a SoraxYamato story. The first chapter has no Sorato but the next will._**

**_Also, it's AU. And people may think it's something that doesn't happen but in actual fact it really does. It's based on a true story - not mine but one of my friends - but only loosely. No I'm not publishing her life. And her mother isn't nearly as bad as Sora's. _**

**_Also, if anyone can tell me Sora's mothers name that'd be a really big help, I must say lol_**

_Short Summary: Sora Takenouchi has taken care of her alcoholic mother ever since she was 5, when her dead beat father left them. But after moving to Odiaba, she meets some people who make her realise that at age 19, she has to start living for herself._

_Full Summary: Sora's mother has never been the same since her father left when she was five. From the day he left, her mother began drinking and bringing home many different men, claiming each of them to be 'Sora's new daddy' although Sora notices a re-occuring pattern. None of her 'daddies' stay for very long._

_Her life changes when she meets Yamato Ishida at Odiaba Community College. He begins to show Sora that she is, in actual fact, a 19 year old girl who needs to be selfish and take care of herself sometimes. _

**Characters:**

Sora Takenouchi : A nineteen year old college student who has never really lived life. She prefers to spend her time at college or at work, anything to get her away from her mother and her 'home'. Whilst outside her house, she pretends that nothing is wrong and she is perfectly happy. Her natural personality is funny, friendly and outgoing but years of taking care of her mother has made her feel like that is a mask.

Yamato Ishida : A nineteen year old college student who believes that life needs to be made up of a mixture of structor and fun. He works at a music shop, due to the fact music is one of his greatest passions. He instantly becomes attracted to Sora and notices something odd about her, such as the fact she never lets him exit the car when he drops her off or picks her up. He's naturally charming and friendly.

Taichi Yagami : Also a nineteen year old college student, he believes life is made for living and he should enjoy every minute of it. He has been best friends with Yamato, who's now his flat mate, since they were 10, and always sticks by him. Although he's naturally confident and clownish, sometimes he feels over shadowed by his best friend who seems to have everything ; money, looks, brains ect. He may harbor a small crush for Sora but would never act upon it due to his comittment and friendship towards Yamoto.

Mimi Tachikawa : The bubbly girl who lives across the landing from Yamato and Taichi, with her parents. She has a small crush on both Yamato and Taichi, which means at first she dislikes Sora, but soon becomes friends with her.

**_Now! On with the story!!_**

Sora sighed as a she pushed open her front door, the sour smell of vomit mixing with whatever sweet alcohol her mother had been drinking. She kicked off her trainers and hung her jacket up on the coat stand. She walked towards the living room with a strange sense of dread mixed with normality. She knew what she would see. The same thing she had been seeing ever since she was five years old.  
Yup. Her mother, passed out on the couch, a bottle of white wine in her limp hand and a pool of vomit close by.  
She frowned looking around the room. At least 3 bottles of wine - red and white - lay around the room, drained of every last drop no doubt, along with a wine glass.

"Atleast she didn't start just drinking from the bottle." She muttered, picking up the empty bottles. "But that's because she has 'class'." She snorted the last word scarcastically before placing the bottles on the coffee table and picking up the wine glass, removing the bottle from her mothers hand whilst she was at it.

She moved into the kitchen and placed the glass in the dish washer before pouring the remains of the bottle down the sink, walking down the hall and opening the front door - only after collecting the other empty bottles as she went - and creeped down the path carefully. After all, it was already 11:30 pm, most people in this neighbourhood - a nice, clean and friendly neighbourhood - would have been asleep.

Disposing of the bottles in the trash can, she scurried back into her house to set about the regular routine. First of all she hoised her mother up and almost dragged her into her bedroom - which was thankfully on the ground floor - stripping her out of her stained clothes and putting her to bed, placing a bucket on the ground next to it. She grabbed a glass and filled it with water from the au suite bathroom and placed it on the bedside table along with two painkillers.

She then by-passed the living room to go into the kitchen, going under the sink and pulling out a plastic bag, a bottle of stain remover and a sponge, along with a can of airfreshner.

After cleaning up the vomit in the living room, she sprayed the house the with air freshner - apple and pine, she thought. How classy. - before placing everything in its rightful place and creeping up the stairs to her own room. She quickly changed out of the black shirt, skirt and tights she had to wear for her waitressing job down at Soft Rock Cafe, moved to her own au suite bathroom, turning the shower on and leaving it for a few moments to heat up.  
As she climbed into the shower, she sighed feeling the hot water sooth her aching muscles, thinking back to what it was like before her Grandma died.

Sora had never really spoken to either sets of Grandparents, but they did always remember her at Christmas and Birthdays, putting money straight into her bank account - so her mother couldn't steal it for drink. Her Grandpa, on her mother side, had died 2 years ago, leaving her Grandma alone. Sora was ment to attend the funeral, but the sad occasion was just one more reason for her mother to get wasted and Sora ended up in hospital, watching her own mother having her stomach pumped.

Her Grandma had died at the start of the summer, in June, three months ago. In the will, she left Sora's mother her house - which was fully paid for thankfully, meaning Sora didn't need to worry about morgage or rent - but all the money had been left to Sora. She had to admit, her Grandma was a smart woman.

So at the start of August, three weeks ago, they had finally moved into the house in Odaiba- which was thankfully far enough away from Shibuya that no one knew her mother as 'the alcoholic whore'. Although with amount of men seen coming into the house at all hours of the day and night, and the amount of bottles that Sora had been seen taking out of the house, that wouldn't last long.

Finally clean, Sora stepped out of the shower and dried herself quickly, blow drying her hair - thank god it was naturally straight - and pulled on her grey loose pajama pants and a thin black vest. She turned off her bedroom and bathroom light before climbing into her bed, determinded to get a good night sleep before her first day at Odiaba Community College.

**_Well. What do you think? Please review for it shall make me super-dooper happy!! :_D**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Sorry for the wait. I'd like to thank my reviewers :P_**

**_Anyhoo, introduction of Yamato and Taichi in this chapter!! Wooohooo, right?_**

**_Disclaimer : I don't own Digimon._**

Yamato Ishida slumped in his chair. Freshmen Psychology seemed like a good idea at the time, but now he was wondering if he should have done something simple and easy, like his friend Taichi, who had taken Hospitality, which basically ment cooking with a bit of theory.

But then again, there was most likely more girls in that class, which ment he would get hit on constantly. Yamato knew her was attractive - by gods, girls told him it enough - with silky blond hair that never seemed to be out of place and crystel blue eyes, along with flawlessly pale skin and a slim yet muscled figure. But it didn't mean he liked all the attention.

The class was almost full - no girls had had the courage to sit next to him, yet atleast - but Professer Nakigawa had yet to arrive. All heads turned towards the door as it opened, but the most turned away when seeing it was just a fellow student.Yamato however, didn't.

The girl was, to put it simply, beautiful.

She was moderatly tanned, tall - atleast half a foot taller that every other girl in the class, but half a head smaller that him - and a trifle too thin, obviouse in her black drain pipe jeans and grey form fitting tank top that ended just below her belly button, showing a line of tanned skin about an inch and a half thick. On top of that, she wore a dark purple unzipped hoodie, a brandless black back pack hanging off one shoulder. What really caught his attention though, was her hair and face. Her hair was a strange colour not quite red, but not quite orange and hung down her back, with simple bangs straight across her eyebrows. Her eyes were a shade of crimson that was almost undescribable, her lips not too thin, not too plump, her nose perfectly straight.

Her eyes scanned the room for a moment before noting the only seat left was next to him. Slowly, as if she was still half asleep, she moved towards the back of the room, dropped her bag under the desk and slid her skinny form into the chair next to his.

"Hey." He nodded to her, still watching out of the corner of his eye.

She jumped slightly, as if noticing her was there for the first time and gave him a bright smile that seemed to light up her face completely.  
"Hi!" She chirped, pulling her text book - second hand, he noticed - a pen and a note book out of her bag, shrugging off her hoodie, placing it on the back of her chair.

"Yamato Ishida." Yamato held out his hand for her to shake.

She smiled again and shook his hand. "Sora Takenouchi. I just moved to Odiaba a few weeks ago."

"I wondered why I hadn't seen you around." He smiled.

"I used to live in Shibuya. We inherited a house here."

Yamato was about to reply, when Professer Nakigawa entered.

"Alright class!" He said in a friendly, booming voice. "Welcome to Psychology!"

-

Yamato and Sora strolled out of class 2 hours later, chatting about the class they had just been in.

"Nakigawa was pretty cool. Y'know, for a Professer."

"Don't you mean Yoshio?" Sora giggled, remembering the outraged and hurt look on their professers face when a student had used the formal name.

"Yeh. That's what I ment." Yamato nodded. "He doesn't seem to be all there in the head though."

"I'll admit he's a bit..." She searched for a word. "Well...strange, I suppose, but apart from that, I agree he's pretty cool."

"So what class do you have after break?" Yamato asked, holding the door open for her, which made her smile at him.

"I've got Mythology."

"No way!" Yamato laughed. "Me and my friend Taichi have that too. You got Professer Osamu?"

"Yup!" She nodded. "Well, atleast I'll know someone in the class."

"It'll be good to have someone other than Taichi to talk to. Who knows, I might even get some work done!"

"You? Work? Don't make me laugh Ishida!"

Both turned around at the sound of a new voice interupting their conversation. Behind them stood a tall brunette boy - although a lot of his heigh might have been thanks to the bush like hair that was sticking out of his head.

"Taichi." Yamato nodded to him in greeting. "This is Sora Takenouchi, from my Psych class. Sora, this is Taichi Yagami, my friend and the village idiot."

Sora giggled slightly, but Taichi looked confused - in an adorable puppy like way, Sora thought.

"But...we don't live in a village Yama."

Both Yamato and Sora were sure that if they were in an anime they would have fallen over at the stupidness of the statement.

"Wait for it..." Yamato muttered to Sora from the corner of his mouth. "5, 4, 3, 2-"

"HEY! What was that supposed to mean!"

"One." Yamato smirked and Sora laughed behind her hand.

-

"Has anyone else noticed the way every single girl is glaring at me?" Sora asked as they sat in the cafe, eating their lunch - a hamburger and fries for Taichi, a wrap for Yamato and a plain jam sandwich for Sora.

"It's 'cause you're sitting with two hot guys." Taichi grinned at her in what she supposed was ment to be a charming way, but it looked like he was slightly insane.

"Right...but I'm not. I'm sitting with you two!" She replied with fake sweetness before laughing slightly.

"Go straight for the heart, don't you?" Yamato smirked as Taichi pouted with his arms crossed.

"It's always been a gift." Sora chuckled, finishing her squashed sandwiches. "So Taichi, I hear you have Mythology too after the break?"

"Can't we just call it Myth studies? It's less confusing!" Taichi whined. "I can't pronounce Mythorogy!"

"It's Mythology you idiot." Yamato laughed whilst running a hand through his hair. "Y'know, like, myths for the ancient greek and roman times and stuff."

"Whatever. The name's still stupid."

"Maybe you're stupid."

"Yamato!" Sora exclaimed, hiding laughter rather badly. "Just because Taichi brain hasn't caught up with ours yet doesn't mean you can be so mean to him!"

"Et tu Sora?" Taichi asked half-heartedly before sighing. "Whatever then. Mythology starts soon so we better find the room."

**_And so the friendship begins. This is a rather light hearted chapter. _**

**_Review please!!_**


End file.
